1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motors, and particularly to a voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCMs) are widely used, for example, as lens actuators in camera modules. Camera modules are becoming progressively more miniaturized, and thus VCMs are correspondingly being required to be made smaller and smaller.
A typical VCM includes a fixed frame, a lens retainer movably received in the frame along the optical axis of the VCM and wrapped by a coil. The fixed frame is made from magnets. The lens retainer is movable in the fixed frame along the optical axis of the VCM, due to an interaction between the coil and the magnetic. However, due to the fixed frame being made from magnets, the manufacture process of the fixed frame is complex, and the production cost is high.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voice coil motor, which can overcome the limitations described.